The present invention relates to a dust-proof, scratch-resistant film. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transparent film that is excellent in prevention of soiling created by deposition of dust, on the surface of various displays of word processors, computers, and televisions, surfaces of polarizing plates used in liquid crystal displays, optical lenses, such as sunglass lenses of transparent plastics, lenses of eyeglasses, finder lenses for cameras, covers for various instruments, and surfaces of window glasses of automobiles and electric rail cars, and at the same time possesses excellent scratch resistance.
Glass plates and transparent resin plates, such as transparent plastic plates, are used in curve mirrors, back mirrors, goggles, and window glasses, particularly displays of electronic equipment, such as personal computers and word processors, and other various commercial displays. These resin plates, as compared with the glass plates, are lightweight and less likely to be broken, but on the other hand, they are disadvantageous in that dust is electrostatically deposited on the surface thereof and, in addition, the hardness is so low that the scratch resistance is poor and, hence, a scratch is created deteriorating the transparency.
Conventional methods for preventing the electrostatic deposition of dust and the deterioration in transparency created by scratching upon being rubbed include coating of an antistatic paint on the surface of the plastic and formation of a hard coat on the surface of the plastic.
The hard coat with a conductive material, such as an antistatic agent, being dispersed in an amount large enough to prevent the deposition of foreign materials, however, has unsatisfactory transparency and is further disadvantageous in that curing is inhibited making it impossible to provide hardness high enough to meet the scratch resistance requirement.
A highly transparent conductive thin film can be formed by vapor deposition of a metal oxide or the like. The process of vapor deposition, however, is inefficient to cause increased cost and has an additional disadvantage that the scratch resistance of the formed thin film is unsatisfactory.